Aftermath
by Innocent Slayer
Summary: Rose Tyler can never see her doctor again, how can she cope? The Doctor can never see his love again or admit his feelings, how can he cope? Jackie, Pete and Mickey are left watching Rose fade away, how can they cope? Oneshot, 10xRose and post Doomsday.


**Aftermath**

**Summary: **Rose Tyler can never see her doctor again, how can she cope? The Doctor can never see his love again or admit his feelings, how can he cope? Jackie, Pete and Mickey are left watching Rose fade away, how can they cope? One-shot, 10xRose and post Doomsday. Spoilers for it!

**Disclaimer: **Doctor who is property of the BBC, who sadly aren't me! And do you think I would do that to the Doctor on Doomsday? Oh and "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf" is property of Disney!

**Normal P.O.V**

Every day was now boring again for Rose just like a repeat of the first nineteen days of her life. She would get up, eat, get a bus, go to Torchwood and then show them what some artefacts are. She would then finish her day, go home and look at the pictures of her love. She would then look up anything she could find on the Doctor. Tears would then hit her and she would go to sleep hoping to have another dream like the one two months ago.

But every night would be the same. She would dream of her last time with the doctor on Bad Wolf bay, almost saying 'I love you' but then she would wake up. Bad Wolf had appeared more often here too, telling Rose to do what she said. In real life there was graffiti at first but then people began to say it. Rose now received letters and text messages everyday saying just 'Bad Wolf'. She was slowly falling into misery as she knew what Bad Wolf meant. Bad Wolf meant she could save the Doctor but here she couldn't.

-------------------------------------------------

The Doctor still hadn't found a new companion even though it was two months afterwards. He had helped that bride the TARDIS landed on a few weeks ago but that was it. The rest of the time he spent sat in the TARDIS library reading up on the void and parallel worlds. Occasionally he would walk to Rose's old room in tears and look in. He would look at the pictures and stroke her hair and face. He would then console himself and go back to the library.

When he slept he dreamt the same thing. He would dream of Rose holding onto the lever with her life only to fall of and be taken away from him. At the end it was always the same. A cloaked child would sing "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf, big bad wolf" and then laugh evilly. Someone would then approach him but before he could see their face he would awake. But Bad Wolf will never return as the Bad Wolf is Rose and Rose is with her family now.

-------------------------------------------------

Half a year after the bad wolf bay event Rose was the new leader of Torchwood. Mickey worked in the weapons department now. Ever since the Bad Wolf bay incident Rose had not been herself. Everyday at work she would now request to see what artefacts had been discovered. Occasionally she would take stuff claiming it to be dangerous but it ended up in her bedroom. She had found a sonic screwdriver, or something like one, and had taken it to be kept with her at all times. For work she would put on a brave face but when she arrived home the mask was dropped and she locked herself in her room.

Mickey had been in there once while Rose was at work and he was not. She had covered the walls in pictures of her and the Doctor. All the stuff she had taken was on a shelf with labels. It had dates of when she had seen it and what it did. Mickey had looked through her history on the computer to see what she had been looking for. Many searches had been made including 'tardis', 'Time Vortex', 'The Doctor', 'Time Lords' and 'Bad Wolf'. She had drawn pictures of what she had seen and stuck them all over the walls. But the most haunting thing was the box under her bed filled with pieces of paper saying 'Bad Wolf'.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor continued to search daily. He had begun searching the universe for breeches into Pete's world. Half a year had passed since he last saw Rose and the dreams were getting worse. Every night it repeated showing him the same clips in his head. In the background someone would sing "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" and every night he would see her. She would be dressed in white with her eyes golden like the time vortex. She would approach the Doctor about to kiss him when she would fade to dust.

Every night the Doctor jumped out of bed and researched his dream and every night he had the same results. Every night he would find something written by Omega, a Time Lord Prophet. Every night he would read the words and cry. Every night he would hope it was not true. And every night he would burst into tears, knowing Omega never ever had made a mistake. The prophecy was simple…

'Bad wolf shall return when it is believed to be gone,

For no one can stop destiny and the Bad wolf shall live on.

Returning when the time is right,

She will continue to fight the fight,

She will return to the lonely Traveller when the time is nigh,

But this time she will not be saved but will not die,'

---------------------------------------------------------------

A year had passed since Bad Wolf bay and Rose was still the same broken child. Jackie had given birth to a girl and called her 'Faith'. Jackie knew her daughter was slipping away she could feel it. On the exact time and date of when the Doctor disappeared Rose followed her dream. She took the Sonic Screwdriver and held it to her head. She pressed the button and became the Bad Wolf. She had unlocked the Vortex still in her head. Her head did not burn but she still possessed the powers.

She ran her hands down her body and left a trail of gold dust. The Bad Wolf had disappeared. Jackie Tyler came into her room later to give her a meal only to find the note she had left. 'I did this to save my Doctor. The dreams told me to become the wolf a year after I last saw him and now I have. I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself…" Jackie burst into tears screaming. She was not Rose Tyler, not any more…

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor sat on the floor by the TARDIS console when it started up. The Doctor then fainted on the floor. He had not eaten for weeks and was just stuck there. The TARDIS was moving for no reason while the Doctor lay barely alive. He had tried to disprove the prophecy but had failed two weeks ago. Everything he tried did not fit, Rose Tyler would die soon but the Bad Wolf would live on.

The Doctor awoke to find Rose standing in front of him. He stood up weakly and touched her to see if she was real. She felt soft like she did and warm like she was. She kissed him passionately on the lips and he returned the kiss.

"Doctor stand back now you must listen," She said softly, "I do not have long until I die. I became the Bad Wolf again to see you. I sacrificed my life just to say goodbye, my doctor. Do not feel guilty, just live. Live on doctor you need to live on," She sighed and her eyes glowed. Her voice had changed to the eerie one of the bad wolf, "Rose Tyler is dying, my Doctor, but she has requested you stay back. Please say what you were going to say to her. She wishes you say it!"

"I love you Rose Tyler. But you can't die now! I will save you, I promised Jackie!" The Doctor cried. He pushed forwards but was stopped by and invisible wall.

"Doctor I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I can see the whole of time and space. But I can not see the void; I can only jump through it. It was prophesised and you knew this would happen. Goodbye my doctor, Rose Tyler loves you,"

"NO!" He yelled thumping the wall. In front of him he saw his love die. She lit up in golden flames and a golden wolf came running through the wall. The wall dropped and the Doctor ran in.

Rose Tyler lay on the floor with the words 'Bad Wolf' written in golden dust beneath her. The smoke cleared and behind her lay a baby rapped in a cloth. 'Live on my Doctor for our child. Have faith in her.' was the last thing the Doctor ever heard his love say. He vowed there and then to bring up Faith for Rose and he did.

---------------------------------------------------

Now in the hall way of the Torchwood institute fifty years on lies the statue of the late Rose Tyler. Engraved on it was 'She died to see the man she loved one last time," In the corner hidden from every one was a golden figure. She was sitting on a golden wolf and they rode out of the institute. Rose Tyler did die, but she lived on as the Bad Wolf.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Well there's my one shot that was in my head after Doomsday! Please review it! This is my first one shot. Bye for now! I might write a sequel about the daughter


End file.
